A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, but a commercial is worth so much more. At least, L thinks so. From the episode with Cosme Misa. Rated T for Ryuuzaki being himself, but OOC. LxMisa. LightxMisa.


I stared deeply ahead, enchanted by what lay before me. Misa smiled prettily from tv, laughing and winking at me as another woman narrates annoyingly in the background- well, actually, _everyone_. That thought bothers me for some odd reason. I don't know why.

I push away a few dirty thoughts, scolding myself for my obvious lack of chastity and subtlety. After all, Light was just standing a few feet away, watching also, without even half of my rapt attention. I don't want him to even know this mind can _**THINK**_ dirty thought, let alone about his girlfriend, not that he'd care.

Misa herself was also present in the room. Now I really hope they don't notice. That would be embarrassing.

Misa caught me watching the comercial and made a small sound of disapproval at me. No doubt, she was thinking something along the lines of, "Ryuuzaki, you pervert!"

But I didn't care.

Let's see, pretty girl licking her lips and winking. I could only stare on. I shifted my gaze sneakily across to see Light's face. He was not nearly as entertained as I was. A shame, too. I briefly wonder what the young model sees in him.

For some reason, that thought tares me in two. I guess I could say that the fact that he has what every normal guy like me wants, and doesn't _nearly_ appreciate it enough, irks me. But then the other half of me reasons that Misa will eventually have to acknowledge he's playing her, and go to where she's wanted.

After all, everyone deserves to be happy, don't they?

I sent a guilty look Misa's way. She's watching over my shoulder. I wonder what it's like to see yourself on tv. I bet she thinks herself beautiful.

And she is... but why does she get to be so... amazing? Breathtaking really is the word I wanna use. I don't think I'd ever say it aloud, but I admire her as much as I know I should not. She might even be the second Kira!

But I still think she's amazing. She's everything a wish I could be, well, aside from a girl. But she's confident and never doubts herself. I'm shy and awkward. I can tell it kills her when Light pays her no attention. I, on the other hand, wish only for the spotlight when I'm solving a case.

And then there's her modeling career. I can honestly brag that I don't care if she's a model or the poorest among us. I could be inspired to write a book of poems about every little detail most people tend to overlook in her.

For instance, her hair- definitely looks real, but anyone with a trained eye could tell that it's as fake as faux jewelry or something made from a cheep mockup. If you look closer, you also see darker roots- her natural color.

Her eyes- Those pretty little rivers cry for Light to love her, for his love. Those perfect little liars. When she's acting, she goes around tossing suggestive looks at the camera and basically at the male population of the world, but look inside and they lie straight to your face. She winks and bats her eyelashes your way, daring you to call out her bluff.

Her mouth- The moment she first spoke to me, I realized she was the second Kira. And for a moment, I briefly didn't care. And while I had Watari resort to our other means, she begged to die. When I asked her if she was the second Kira, she denied it, but, give the girl some props, she almost even had me.

Her voice- gentle, willing you to stay a while. It's also a slight tease, always ready to accept that she knows you love her and that that's exactly what you should be doing. I often find myself wondering whether I'm really considered her friend- my enemy's friend- or if she uses my pathetic crush to motivate me and make me her pawn in the game of chess with the two.

Her laugh- I've never heard her laugh for me, not even for the time she promised to be another one of my friends. I find myself pondering if they're simply empty words and nothing more. They are, and I say, "Well played."

Her clumsiness- Light tells her to leave the room again and she runs out, totally convinced that she's screwed up. I toss Light death glares, making it obvious with my body language and cold demeanor that I don't approve. He eventually give in and goes after her. I can only watch on the monitors as he holds her and apologizes- not that I can ever actually hear what they're saying.

Pretty dangerous, right?

Lastly, there's her conscience- sometimes when I watch the monitors, I can see she's obviously not happy about something. I narrow my eyes and just assume that it's me they're talking about- my impending death especially.

Misa Amani is a liar, just like me.

I licked my lips and gave a gentle groan as Misa did the same onscreen. I grabbed a banana, biting the bitter peal roughly, hoping the sudden taste would help me cage this evil feeling. Feelings for the second Kira.

"Ryuuzaki, the comercial's almost over," Light informs me.

I left the banana peal go, frowning at the screen. "Oh, is that so?" I mutter numbly.

Light leaves and Misa follows after him like a lost puppy, and of course, I follow after her the same way.

Yes, a picture is worth a thousand words. A comercial is worth so much more. But Misa Amine deserves ever single one of them. And I wanna be the man to give them to her.


End file.
